Ein wahrer Meister
by Ashura-chan
Summary: Ein zwischen Fall zwischen ASh und Gary ändert das Leben aller...


E i n w a h r e r M e i s t e r  
  
Es ist eine heißer und stickiger Tag in Alabastia und Rocko und Misty saßen auf der Verander  
der Ketchum Residenz. Misty war gerade erst 17 geworden und Rocko ist dieses Jahr 20 geworden.   
Die beiden leben jetzt schon seit fünf Jahren hier zusammen mit Ash's Mutter. Ash ist damals   
nach einem Kampf mit Gary Spurlos verschwunden. Keiner weiß was damals passiert ist oder warum   
Ash damals einfach von der Bildfläche verschwunden ist. Alles was sie wissen ist das die beiden   
damals gegeneinander gekämpft haben und das Ash diesen Kampf verloren hat. Und danach ist er   
einfach verschwunden, wie vom Erdboden verschluckt. Damals war Pikachu schwer verletzt im   
Pokemon Center und so ist Ash ohne ihn gegangen. In den letzten Jahren ist Team Rocket immer   
mehr zu einer Bedrohung geworden. Fast alle Städte sind in seiner Gewalt und Alabastia ist da   
keine Ausnahme. Hier in Alabastia haben Jessie und James das sagen. Team Rocket regiert ohne   
Skrupel. Die Leute die ihre Steuern nicht zahlen können verlieren ihr Heim und alles was dazu   
gehört. Die einzige Möglichkeit sein Haus wieder zu bekomme ist Giovannie den Chef von Team   
Rocket zu einem Pokemon Kampf herauszufordern und diesen zu gewinnen. Doch bis jetzt hat noch   
niemand es geschafft ihn zu besiegen. Nun war es auch für Frau Ketchum soweit. Sie hatte ihren   
Job verloren und kann somit die Steuern und auch all die anderen Rechnungen nicht mehr zahlen.   
Misty und Rocko können ihr dabei leider nicht helfen da sie selber kaum Geld haben. Flint  
Rocko's Vater hat seinen Job bereits vor einem Monat verloren und so ist seine Familie also in   
das benachbarte Johto geflohen. Misty's Schwestern sind auch nicht viel besser dran. Sie haben   
fast kein Geld mehr auf ihrem Bankkonto und sind schon dabei das Geld was ihre Eltern ihnen   
hinterlassen haben aufzubrauchen. Professor Eich hat angeboten sie alle bei sich aufzunehmen   
da sie sonst alle auf der Straße enden würden. Doch die Geldprobleme sind nicht alles was den   
Leuten Sorgen macht. Da Team Rocket ihre Pokemon für einen Kampf gegen die Elite Vier der   
Indigo Liga vorbereitet. Das währe das schlimmste was den Menschen noch passieren könnte. Denn   
wenn die Elite fällt ist das ganze Land in der Gewalt von Team Rocket. Selbst Mister Gucho der   
Präsident der Indigo Liga versucht verzweifelt andere Pokemon Ligen zu überreden ihnen zu   
helfen doch keine einzelne hat den Mut sich gegen Team Rocket aufzulehnen. Die einzige Liga   
die gesagt hat das sie gerne helfen möchte war die Star Liga doch selbst die Mitglieder dieser   
Liga konnten hier nicht mehr helfen da sie in Australien liegt und nicht soweit reichen. Frau   
Ketchum und Professor Eich haben versucht die Trainer zusammenzutrommeln die bereit sind gegen   
TR zu kämpfen. Es sind nicht viele aber sie alle sind voller Hoffnung auf eine bessere Zukunft.  
Auch Misty und Rocko haben sich angeschlossen und auch Misty's Schwestern sind mit von der   
Party.   
  
Wir stoßen zu unseren mutigen Kämpfern als sie gerade einen Kampf gegen TR am Rande von   
Fuchsania City führen. Doch leider sieht es ganz und gar nicht gut für unsere tapferen Freunde   
aus. Sie alle haben ihre Pokemon gut trainiert aber gegen die mächtigen Psychischen Pokemon   
von TR konnten sie nichts ausrichten. Doch ans Aufgeben dachte noch lange kein Mitglied von   
PR (Pokemon Revolution) sie alle würden eher sterben als sich von TR fangen zu lassen. Doch es   
sollte gar nicht so weit kommen, da jemand das TR in wenigen Minuten schlagen sollte und für   
alle Anwesenden ein großer Schock sein wird.  
  
"Hey Misty könntest du mir freundlicherweise mal zur Hand gehen" fragte Rocko der gerade von   
einem TR Onix angegriffen wird. Sein eigenes Onix ist in diesem Kampf schon vor einiger Zeit   
gefallen. Und keines seiner anderen Pokemon war in der Lage gegen dieses Pokemon zu gewinnen.   
"Aber klar doch, kein Problem" erwiderte Misty. Und kurz darauf war das TR Onix nicht mehr mit   
von der Party. Misty's Starmie hat es mit einer Hydropummpe Attacke in den nächsten Baum   
geschickt. Doch schon fünf Minuten später spielte auch Misty's Starmie nicht mehr mit da es   
von einem Raichu regelrecht zu einer lebenden Batterie gemacht wurde. Pikachu kümmerte sich   
der weilen um TR's Wasser Pokemon und er tat keinen schlechten Job aber auch er würde bald   
keine Energie mehr zur Verfügung haben. Es war nur noch eine Frage der Zeit bis sie geschlagen   
sind. Gary's Pokemon spielten schon seit einer Weile nicht mehr mit. Die kleine Gruppe von   
gerade mal 20 Trainern hatte so gut wie keine Chance gegen die über 100 TR Trainer. Nach einer   
halben Stunde war auch das letzte Pokemon der Rebellen gefallen und Giovannie hatte gerade   
befohlen sie alle zu töten. TR schickte ihre Psychischen Pokemon heraus um sie alle mit ihren   
mächtigen Psystrahlen zu vernichten. Doch in dem Moment rief eine vertraute aber auch   
gleichzeitig fremde Stimme eine Attacke aus.  
  
"Reflektor" schrie eine fremde und unvertraute Stimme. Jeder einzelne der tödlichen Psystrahlen  
wurde nur wenige Meter vor den Rebellen abgewehrt. Alle sahen wie versteinert auf die Stelle   
wo die Strahlen sich in nichts aufgelöst hatten. Es herrschte eine toten Stille bis auf einmal   
Giovannie der sich als erster von dem Schock erholt hatte zu seinen Gehilfen rief das sie auch   
noch den Rest ihrer Pokemon in den Kampf schicken sollen um das Ende der Rebellen besonders   
Schmerzhaft zu machen. Doch so weit würde es erst gar nicht kommen. Denn jedes der von TR in   
den Kampf geschickten Pokemon war bereits besiegt worden also kamen alle Pokemon Bewußtlos aus   
ihren Pokebällen.  
"Aber wie ist das denn nur möglich" schrie Giovannie, der mit diesem Dreh an der Lage nicht   
sehr erfreut war. Selbst seine eigenen Pokemon waren alle besiegt. In der Sicht der Lage   
beschlossen die Rebellen sich zurückzuziehen. Keiner der TR Trainer noch Giovannie bemerkten   
dies und so entkamen die Rebellen.   
"Verdammt ich kann einfach nicht glauben das mir diese Rebellen schon wider entkommen sind"   
fluchte Giovannie. Er befahl denn Rückzug doch weit kam er nicht da rief eine Stimme nach ihm.  
"Hey nicht so schnell Giovannie wir sind hier noch nicht fertig" rief jemand den Giovannie noch  
nie in seinem Leben gesehen hatte. Es war ein junger Mann. Er schwebte über ihren Köpfen auf   
seinem Tauboos.  
"Ich fordere dich zu einem Duell heraus" rief er.   
"Und worum geht es dir bei diesem Duell" fragte Giovannie leicht verärgert und genervt.  
"Ich will mit dir um die Stadt Alabastia kämpfen" antwortete der Fremde.  
"AH du bist wohl an der Freiheit dieser Stadt interessiert, aber es tut mir leid ich kann nicht  
mit dir darum kämpfen" sagte Gio (Gio ist die Abkürzung für Giovannie).  
"Und warum nicht" fragte der Fremde nun etwas gelangweilt.  
"Nun ja keines meiner Pokemon ist kampfbereit" war Gio's Antwort. Was Gio verärgerte war das   
er diesem Fremden kichern hörte. Er sagte irgend etwas zu seinem Tauboos und kurz darauf   
landete er ungefähr zwanzig Meter entfernt von Giovannie und seinen Gehilfen.  
"Nun das kann ich ändern wenn du willst, aber wenn ich deine Pokemon heile mußt du mit mir um   
Alabastia kämpfen, einverstanden" fragte der junge Mann.  
"Nun gut ich nehme deine Herausforderung an" sobald die Worte seinen Mund verließen waren   
seine Pokemon geheilt.   
"Ich hoffe ich kann mich auf dein Wort verlassen" entgegnete der junge Trainer.  
"Nun wenn ich etwas verspreche dann halte ich dieses Versprechen auch. Ich mag zwar böse sein   
aber was für ein Mensch wäre ich wenn man sich nicht auf mein Wort verlassen lassen könnte"   
sprach Gio mit soviel Ehrlichkeit das nicht einmal einer von den Rebellen sagen konnte das er   
lüge.  
"Nun gut ich vertraue dir, laß den Kampf beginnen" rief der Trainer und warf einen Pokeball.   
Giovannie selbst warf einen Pokeball und war sehr erstaunt als sein Pokemon total unverletzt   
und kampffähig herauskam.   
  
Nun aber wider zurück zu unseren Rebellen.  
  
"Oh man das war wirklich knapp diesmal, ich hab echt gedacht das sie uns diesmal schnappen   
würden" sagte Misty erschöpft als sie sich die Gesichtsmaske von ihrer Uniform runter zog. Sie   
und alle anderen waren auf ihrem Rückweg nach Alabastia. Frau Ketchum war dieses mal mit ihnen   
gekommen um ihnen allen unter die Arme zu greifen.   
"Ich hab echt gedacht das sie uns jetzt endlich erwischt hätten und uns fertig machen würden.   
Uns das Licht ausblasen würden" entgegnete Rocko der genauso wie alle anderen daran geglaubt   
hatte das sie heute sterben würden.  
"Ich würde nur mal gerne wissen wer uns da gerettet hat. Es kann niemand von uns gewesen sein   
denn wir waren auf der heutigen Mission vollständig" fragte sich Prof. Eich laut.  
"Keine Ahnung aber vielleicht wird er uns in Zukunft noch öfters helfen" sagte Misty als sie   
ins Labor ging.  
"Hey woher willst du wissen das es ein Typ war" fragte Rocko als er Misty ins Labor folgte.  
"Du kannst dabei nicht sicher sein es kann genauso gut eine gutaussehende junge Frau gewesen   
sein die uns alle nur gerettet hat weil sie unsterblich in mich verliebt ist" fuhr Rocko nun   
weiter fort. Die einzige Antwort die er von allen Anwesenden bekam war schallendes Gelächter.   
Doch die Nacht war für unsere Helden noch lange nicht zu ende. Denn Frau Ketchum hat am   
nächsten Tag Geburtstag und die Freunde und alle anderen Mitglieder haben genug Geld zusammen   
bekommen um ihr ein kleines Geschenk zu kaufen. Rocko und Misty sind um vier Uhr schon wider   
auf den Beinen um alles für die kleine Feier die sie geplant haben vorzubereiten.  
  
Während dessen hat der Fremde Pokemon Trainer das Match gegen Gio gewonnen. Er hat sein Wort   
gegeben und hat es auch gehalten noch während dieser Nacht hat Giovannie alle seine Team Rocket  
Agenten aus Alabastia abgezogen und die Stadt wider frei gegeben. Alle waren mit den Kampfkünste  
n dieses Trainers so verblüfft das sie selbst nach drei Stunden eines harten Kampfes nicht ein   
Wort heraus brachten. Giovannie hatte mit diesem Trainer einen Pakt geschlossen und er würde   
sein Versprechen halten. Er würde Alabastia von nun an in Frieden lassen. Die TR Agenten zogen   
sich zu ihrer Basis zurück um sich für die nächsten Kämpfe die sie in ein paar Monaten gegen die  
Elite Vier führen würden vorzubereiten. Der junge Trainer setzte sich wider auf sein Tauboos und  
die beiden erhoben sich in den Himmel und dann brachen die beiden mit dem Rückenwind der   
langsam aufgehenden Sonne in Richtung Alabastia auf. Er hoffte das bei dem Duell Gestern niemand  
verletzt wurde. Jedoch schweifen alle seine Gedanken in eine Situation zurück die schon viele   
Jahre zurück liegt.  
  
*~~~~~* Flashback *~~~~~*  
  
"Hey Loser was ist den mit dir los. Du kannst ja nicht einmal dein Glurak dazu bringen dir zu   
gehorchen und du willst ein Pokemon Meister werden und ich werde dir noch etwas sagen du wirst   
in deinem ganzen Leben niemals besser sein als ich. Ich habe nur noch ein Pokemon von dir zu   
besiegen und dann mußt du alles tun was ich will, du kleiner Loser" lachte Gary Ash ins Gesicht   
als er seinem Simsala befiehlt Ash's Pikachu einen Psystrahl zu verpassen. Pikachu hatte nicht   
mal den Funken einer Chance. Und so verlor Ash das Duell gegen Gary. Und somit war Ash gezwungen  
alles zu tun was Gary von ihm verlangte. Ash dachte er würde irgend etwas für ihn tun zum   
Beispiel ihn zu bedienen. Aber was Gary von ihm verlangte verschlug nicht nur ihm den Atem   
sondern auch allen andern die bei diesem Anlaß dabei waren. Diese Leute waren Gary's nervige   
Mädchen die ihm auf Schritt und Tritt überallhin folgten.  
"Ich will das für ganze vier Jahre nicht an der Indigo Liga teilnimmst und für diese Zeit   
darfst du auch hier in Indigo nicht trainieren, hast ich mich klar genug ausgedrückt" sagte   
Gary. Alles um die beiden Rivalen herum war totenstill.   
"Ja du hast dich klar genug ausgedrückt, Gary" antwortete Ash in einer leisen und besiegten   
Stimme. Daraufhin nahm Ash Pikachu in seine Arme und brachte ihn in das nächste Pokemon Center.   
Am nächsten Morgen war Ash dann nirgendwo zu finden. Ash's Mutter fand an einer Schleife um   
Pikachu's Hals einen Abschiedsbrief. In diesem stand nur das er für eine lange Zeit nicht mehr   
nach Hause kommen würde und er bat sie das sie sich keine Sorgen um ihn machen soll und das es   
ihm gut geht und das er einestages wider zu ihr zurück kommen wird. Und noch das sie sich in   
dieser Zeit um Pikachu kümmern soll. Gary sah erst dann ein was für einen Fehler er begangen   
hatte aber es war jetzt viel zu spät um zu versuchen es zu ändern.  
  
*~~~~~* End of Flashback *~~~~~*   
  
Es dauerte nicht lange da war Ash auch schon in Alabastia angekommen. Er traf sich da mit einem   
schon etwas älteren Mann in einem der wenigen noch offenen Hotels die sich trotz der hohen   
Steuern von TR am Leben erhalten konnten. Die beiden verschwanden in ihren Zimmern.   
  
Es ist nun neun Uhr und Misty und Rocko haben zusammen mit dem Professor und Gary das Haus und   
den Garten für die Feier von Frau Ketchums Geburtstag vorbereitet. Rocko und Misty haben fast   
die ganze Nacht an den Vorbereitungen gearbeitet. Sogar der Liga Präsident Gucho war dabei. Die   
gesamte Bevölkerung von Alabastia war ebenfalls eingeladen und fast alle Mitglieder der Rebellen  
waren auch da. Einige von ihnen wurden bei der gestrigen Aktion verletzt und waren somit nicht   
nur am heutigen Tag nicht dabei sondern die meisten von ihnen würden noch für einen längeren   
Zeitraum ausfallen. Ash und der fremde Mann von gestern Abend hatten sich auch unter die Gäste   
gemischt. Doch ihre Anwesenheit sollte nicht lange geheim bleiben. Ash und sein unbekannter   
Begleiter standen auf und machten sich auf den Weg zu dem Geburtstagskind und dem Professor und   
allen anderen.  
  
"Entschuldigen Sie junge Frau, sind sie vielleicht Frau Sasha Ketchum" fragte der schon etwas   
ältere Mann.  
"Was. Oh ja die bin ich. Aber wer sind sie, oh Entschuldigung kann ich ihnen irgendwie helfen"   
fragte Sasha als sie sich erschrocken umdrehte als sie ihren Namen von einer fremden Stimme   
genau hinter ihr gehört hatte.  
"Ja in der Tat das können sie. Ich habe hier ein Geschenk das ich an sie abliefern soll"   
antwortete ihr der Fremde als er ihr einen großen braunen Umschlag in die Hand gab.   
"Was ist das" fragte sie aufgeregt.  
"Öffnen sie es doch einfach" war die Anwort auf ihre Frage. Sasha sah etwas skeptisch auf den   
Umschlag und öffnete ihn langsam. Darin befanden sich einige Papiere. Beim näheren hinsehen   
erkannte sie das es die Besitzerpapiere zu ihrem Haus und all ihrer Wertsachen war. Alles war   
wieder auf ihren Namen ausgestellt. Alle starten sie verwundert an als sie auf einmal vor   
Freude aufschrie und wie wild umhersprang.  
"Was ist denn mit Frau Ketchum los" wollte Gary wissen der gerade erst zu denn anderen dazu   
gestoßen war.  
"Das wissen wir selber nicht Gary, aber was auch immer es ist es kann auf gar keinen Fall etwas   
schlechtes sein würde sie sich jetzt ganz anders verhalten" antwortete ihm nun Misty. Es dauerte  
noch eine ganze Weile bis Sasha sich wieder genug beruhigt hatte um den anderen zu erzählen   
warum sie so glücklich ist.  
"Oh seht doch nur es ist die Besitzurkunde und der Wertbrief über alle meine Sachen die ich   
damals an TR verloren hatte" rief sie erfreut aus. Die anderen Bürger von Alabastia umringten   
die kleine Gruppe und sahen auf diesen kleinen Brief in der Hand von Ash's Mutter als hielte er   
alle Geheimnisse dieser Welt.  
"Aber das ist noch nicht alles" rief der Fremde. Ash gab ihm einen Beutel an und der Mann nahm   
ihn in die Hand und fing an noch mehr Umschläge herauszuholen. Es dauerte eine ganze Weile aber   
schon bald war der Beutel mit den Urkunden leer und alle Einwohner Alabastias hatten ihre Häuser  
und Wertsachen wieder. Die Feier wurde schnell ein riesiges Fest der Freude. Doch der Professor   
hatte noch etwas auf dem Herzen.  
  
"Nicht das ich sie beleidigen will aber wer sind sie eigentlich und woher haben sie all diese   
Urkunden" fragte der Professor den älteren der beiden Fremden.  
"Alex" rief Präsident Gucho auf einmal als er seinen alten Schulkollegen wieder erkannte.  
"Alex was machst du hier was meinst du wird TR tun wenn sie erfahren das du hier bist" fragte   
Gucho seinen Freund etwas verwirrt und entgeistert.  
"Mach dir mal keine Sorgen ich habe meine eigene Leibwache dabei" lachte dieser als die beiden   
sich freundlich umarmten.  
"Wer ist Alex" fragten nun alle anderen bis auf Ash der ja über alles Bescheid weiß.  
"Alex ist ein alter Schulfreund und er ist der Präsident der Star Liga" erwiderte Gucho mit   
einem Lachen während er Alex auf den Rücken klopfte. Alle anderen sahen nun den jüngeren der   
beiden an. Es war klar was ihr Blick sagen wollte. Sie wollten alle wissen wer der andere Mann   
war und da dieser kein Bedürfnis hatte mit auch nur einem von ihnen zu sprechen nahm Alex kurzer   
Hand alle Aufmerksamkeit auf ihn.  
"Das hier ist der stärkste Trainer den ich je gesehen habe er ist aber auch ein siebenfacher   
Pokemon Meister und nun Liga Champion und Meister der Star Liga, Ashura Yamato Ketchum, aber   
ich glaube ihr kennt euch alle schon, oder" stellte er Ash vor. Alle sahen geschockt auf Ash.   
Keiner brachte ein Wort heraus.   
  
"Bist du es wirklich Ash" fragte Sasha Ketchum den jungen Mann. Sie musterte ihn von oben bis   
unten und konnte nicht begreifen das dieser Mann ihr kleiner Junge sein sollte.  
  
"Ja Mom ich bin es wirklich" antwortete Ash ihr. Er fing an zu Lachen als seine Mutter sich in   
seine Arme stürzte und ihn wie wild umarmte. Misty Rocko und Professor Eich fielen mit in die   
Umarmung ein, froh ihren Freund und Schüler wieder zu sehen.  
Gary sah ihn an und dachte über das nach war Alex ihnen eben über Ash erzählt hatte. Er war ein   
Pokemon Meister und er hatte gar nicht damit angegeben. Er war ganz ruhig und genoß es wieder   
zu Hause zu sein.   
  
"Hey Ash es tut mir Leid was ich damals getan habe ich hoffe du kannst mit verzeihen"   
entschuldigte sich Gary am Abend bei Ash. Beide standen zusammen auf der Veranda des Ketchum   
Haus und sahen in die Nacht hinaus. Pikachu saß auf Ash's Schoß und genoß es eine   
Streicheleinheit von seinem Trainer und besten Freund zu erhalten.  
  
"Aber natürlich verzeihe ich dir Gary. Ohne die Fehler die wir beide damals gemacht haben,   
hätte ich wohl heute noch nicht meinen Traum verwirklicht. Das habe ich alles nur dir zu   
verdanken. Aber wir sollten uns nun besser etwas ausruhen schließlich haben wir morgen noch   
einen langen Tag vor uns" sagte Ash als er sich auf den Weg ins Haus machte.  
  
  
"Los Mew, Psychokinese" reif Ash als wir unsere Helden am nächsten Tag in einem Kampf mit Team   
Rocket wieder antreffen.  
Ash und seine Freunde kämpften hart und gewannen schließlich ihre erste Schlacht gegen Gio. Es   
steht ihnen allen noch eine harte Zeit gegenüber. Aber sie sind sich sicher es alles mit ihrer  
neu gefundenen Freundschaft zu schaffen.  
  
Und tatsächlich zwei Jahre später wurde Giovannie von ihnen und allen anderen Menschen gestürzt   
und Frieden kehrte ein.   
  
  
A/N Also ich habe ja schon lange nichts mehr upgedatet. Aber ich hatte ein bißchen Probleme und   
kam absolut nicht weiter. Also habe ich diese Geschichte geschrieben um meinen Kopf wieder klar   
zu bekommen und es hat funktioniert. Ich arbeite im Moment am 4. Kapitel von Rückkehr einer   
Legende und ich denke das ich Kapitel 4 und vielleicht 5 noch bis Ende dieser Woche hochladen   
werde.  
  
Oh ja bevor ich es vergesse. Pokemon gehört leider nicht mir sondern Nintendo und Game Freak und  
anderen reichen Leuten. Also verklagt mich bitte nicht. Lohnt sich eh nicht ^-^;;;;  
  
Wenn ihr wissen wollt was Ash in all den Jahren zugestoßen ist dann schreibt mir ob ich euch   
eine Geschichte darüber schreiben soll. Und wenn ich darin vorkommen wollt müßt ihr mir nur   
eine Charakterbeschreibung schicken und ich werde versuchen euch mit einzubauen.   
  
Bis dann eure  
  
^-^ Ashura-chan ^-^   
  



End file.
